opowiadaniafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Pustaki
AUTOREM JEST TEN KOLEŚ, JA TYLKO PRZEKLEJAM. Niebo. Wyobraź sobie niebo. Nie miejsce, gdzie trafiają dobrzy ludzie, a niebo. Wyobraź sobie co by było, gdyby cała nasza planeta była niebem. Bez lądów. Bez oceanów. Była po prostu kulą wypełnioną chmurami, powietrzem i wiatrem. Nie byłoby tam nic, poza bezkresem rajskiego błękitu. 18 stycznia roku pańskiego 2294. Na planecie gazowej nazwanej G-6622 i do tej pory pierwszym ciele niebieskim tego typu zdolnym do zamieszkania przez ludzi właśnie wstaje nowy dzień. Tak wyglądałaby ziemia bez samej ziemi. Jedynie niemalże nieskończona przestrzeń powietrzna, wypełniona chmurami niejednokrotnie większymi od kontynentów. Ludzkość poszukuje nadal kolejnych miejsc w celu pozyskania surowców, gdyż na ziemi zaczyna ich brakować. Planeta jest gigantyczna, od górnych partii atmosfery, aż po jądro którego nikt jeszcze nigdy nie widział, lecz ludzi obchodzi jedynie bardzo cenne żelazo, które to znajduje się w powietrzu, w postaci małych meteorytów przypominających lśniące w blasku odległej gwiazdy planety metalowe kule. Poza nimi, w przyjemnie chłodnym powietrzu, pomiędzy chmurami dryfują stada meduzopodobnych, opalizujących istot, oraz żerujących na nich białych drapieżników przypominających manty. Na szczycie tego łańcucha pokarmowego znajdują się jednak kolosalne istoty które to ludzie przywykli nazywać "tytanami". Stworzenia te przypominające spuchnięte, bąblowate meduzy z długimi na kilka kilometrów mackami nie dają na ogół oznak życia, dryfując powoli niesione przez wiatr ku smętnemu, ulotnemu przeznaczeniu. Same są tak wielkie, iż nie da się tego niemal opisać. Wnętrza ich ciał w nocy rozjaśniają się tajemniczym blaskiem miliardów bioluminescencyjnych światełek. Ludzkość osiedlała się z początku na wahadłowcach zdolnych pomieścić dziesięciu lub więcej, lecz ze względu na koszty eksploatacji musiała z nich zrezygnować, zamiast tego inwestując w system kapsuł. Wystrzeliwane one są z orbitującej dookoła G-6622 stacji kosmicznej, a w atmosferze rozwijają skrzydła oraz wypełnione helem balony, unoszący je w powietrzu bez potrzeby ciągłego zużywania paliwa. Kapsuła jest rozmiarowo podobna do sporego statku, zdolna pomieścić wielu ludzi oraz ładunku, zaś konstrukcja jej jest tak skomplikowana by wytrzymać planetarną próbę sił, że o jej działaniu wiedzą tylko inżynierowie. Mateusz był jednym z dwóch polaków w swojej kapsule, a pracował jedynie jako mechanik. Jego życie polegało na chodzeniu tam i z powrotem w swoim pomarańczowym, gumowym kombinezonie, łatanie rur oraz znoszenie humorów przełożonych. Jako mechanik, nie inżynier, wykonywał jedynie rozkazy. Nie miał prawa mieć własnego zdania, równie dobrze można było go zastąpić narzędziem. Jedyne co wynagradzało mu ciężką pracę, to widoki które to podziwiał wielokrotnie w chwilach wolnych. Ilekroć nadarzała się okazja, wychodził na jeden z pomostów, wdychał w nos świeże powietrze a następnie patrzył w przestrzeń. Czasem w górę, na białe chmury, czasem w dół, na te ciemniejsze a gdy natrafiała się okazja i na dryfujących pomiędzy nimi galaretowatych tytanów. Planeta ta budziła podziw. I w dzień, kiedy to błękit rozpościerał się na nieboskłonie oraz w otchłani, jak i w nocy gdy to wszystko stawało się różowe, a następnie pomarańczowe podczas gdy gwiazda zachodziła za horyzontem. Uszy dobiega jedynie wycie wiatru, jak i niskie, przeciągłe głębinowe odgłosy pochodzenia których do tej pory nie zbadał nikt. Był to jeden z wielu takich dni, gdzie to po ciężkiej pracy nad zaworami pary, Mateusz wypoczywał, smętnie wpatrzony w poruszającą się z gracją w pustce nieba faunę. Płynęli gdzieś z wiatrem, a promienie zachodzącej gwiazdy gładziły jego twarz. Obok niego znajdował się jego przyjaciel Adam, paląc w spokoju papierosa oparty o barierkę. -Wiesz co Adam? Chciałbym tak...no wiesz, zdobyć skrzydła i ruszyć tam, daleko za te chmury. Mateusz wskazał w dół, niebezpiecznie wychylając się. -Taa, nie wychylaj się. Nie zamierzają nas łapać, dobrze wiesz jak podchodzą do pomarangoli.- mruknął Adam, strzepując popiół w bezkresna otchłań. Pomarangol było obraźliwym określeniem na mechaników, stosowanym głównie i wprowadzonym do ludzkiego żargonu przez Syrianów B, cywilizacji białoskórych humanoidów, stworzeń odkrytych przez ludzi w 2188. Syriani sami finansowali operację eksploatacji G-6622, więc oczywistym faktem jest to iż większość osób do niej wybranych, musiało mieć ich podejście do ludzi iście Syriańskie. -Tsjaa...ale wiesz? Tak sobie czasami marzę. Coś mnie tak właśnie fascynuje, prawda w tym niebie. Spokój. Nie trzeba się o nic martwić. -Co do martwienia się, to słuchaj. Jest sprawa, i to dość poważna. Już nie że jakieś ku****wo zdechło i trzeba naprawiać, ale ostatnio coś...wali tak w rurach, nie? Mateusz ożywił się, odwrócił głowę do Adama który to właśnie wyrzucał niedopałek. -W rurach? -No w rurach, no w rurach. Coś tak od wczoraj wali, się wydarli na mnie że niby zapchane i nie myję, ale jak tak wziąłem popatrzyłem to tam nie ma nic. Tam gdzie waliło to nie ma nic. Słuchaj, weź może sprawdźmy. Na pomost wszedł jeden z dygnitarzy Plejady, kolejnej rasy finansującej projekt. Podobnie jak Syrianie, oczekiwała i żądała ona perfekcji w wykonaniu operacji. Wyglądali jak srebrzyści ludzie z niebieskimi, patrzącymi w eter i jarzącymi się blaskiem oczyma. Nigdy nie okazywali uczuć, mówili i wyglądali jak organiczne maszyny. Pomimo tego, ten wyglądał na poirytowanego i zniecierpliwionego. -Pomarangole, kapitan prosił abym was poinformował o sprawie która być może przemknęła wam koło nosa. -Aaaa, te rury!- zagadnął Adam, udając dziarskość i przestając opierać się o barierkę -Spokojnie, właśnie o tym gadaliśmy! Gdzie tym razem wali? -W okolicach pomieszczenia ładowniczego D. Liczę na to, i oczekuję tego iż obaj będziecie tam za chwilę, a następnie naprawicie wszelakie błędy instalacji, lub cokolwiek powoduje te anormalne działania maszyn. Plejadianin wszedł z powrotem do wnętrza. Adam i Mateusz czym prędzej niechętnie wzięli swoje skrzynki na narzędzia, a następnie popędzili w kierunku wskazanego pomieszczenia, bębniąc swoimi gumowymi kaloszami o metalową podłogę. W końcu dotarli na miejsce. Istotnie, rury skryte za kratą dziwnie się trzęsły oraz wydawały głośne dźwięki. Mateusz rozkręcił wszystkie śruby, a następnie spojrzał ta trzęsący się metal. -Chyba coś w środku się zacięło. Adam otworzył rurę za pomocą specjalnej klapy. Na pokładzie kapsuły w wielu miejscach rury którymi czasami transportowano wodę posiadały otwierane klapy na wypadek gdyby coś się w nich zacięło. -O ty...czej...ooo...oooo kuuurde, co to jest? W głosie mężczyzny dało się czuć obrzydzenie. Wstręt. Wyjął ze skrzynki pęsetę a następnie ostrożnie wyjął z rury...coś. To wyglądało jak kawał rozpadającego się mięsa, z którego dziwacznie sterczały w losowych miejscach kawałki dziąseł, zęby, włosy oraz paznokcie. Całe było mokre od wody która kapała z niego na podłogę. -Na rany Chrystusa...co to jest?- zapytał Mateusz, z trudem powstrzymując wymioty, gdy Adam upuścił znalezisko na podłogę, a to upadło z chluśnięciem i plaskiem. -Nie wiem. Ale oblech, to wygląda jak jakiś gigantyczny nowotwór. -Może jakieś zwierzę wpełzło do pompy wody i je tak poturbowało że wygląda...no jak wygląda. Mateusz podszedł i zaczął trącać dziwny zlepek mięsa butem. -Nie, nie, nie. Czej...to nie zwierzak, może komu rękę wessało. -Gdzie rękę? Z zębami? Patrz, tu ma zęby. Dobra, weź wywal ten syf. Mężczyźni zaczęli małymi kopami wturlać osobliwe znalezisko do reklamówki. Adam zamknął z powrotem rurę oraz kratę, wziął zawiniątko, a następnie obaj pobiegli w stronę korytarza aby wyrzucić je przez śluzę. Po drodze wpadli jednak na pokładowego lekarza. -Uważajcie jak chodzicie, mało mnie nie staranowaliście. Macie wy mózgi? Doktor był zdenerwowany, ale natychmiast przestał się pieklić kiedy zobaczył co nieśli. -Co to jest? Pokażcie mi to, i to już. Adam z radością i ulgą oddał reklamówkę w ręce doktora. Dziwny mięsny twór w środku zaczął wydzielać płyn. Czerwone krople pojawiły się na wewnętrznej stronie torby. -Zaraz...gdzie to znaleźliście? -Zatkało rurę. To to tak w niej waliło. Chyba jakieś resztki po czymś, nie wiem tylko po czym. Myśleliśmy że komuś rękę zjadło, widać że to zwierzaka nie jest. Pan zobaczy te zęby, jak u człowieka normalnie.- mruknął Mateusz. Lekarz zaczął oglądać przez chwilę kawał mięsa, aż w końcu opuścił reklamówkę i powiedział: -Dobra, ja to sprawdzę u siebie pod mikroskopem, zbadam DNA, jeżeli to jeden z dygnitarzy to nas zatłuką. I pobiegł z torbą w dal korytarza, znikając w obłokach pary. Zbliżał się już zachód gwiazdy, toteż Adam i Mateusz zdecydowali się udać do swoich kajut. Zapadała noc, zaś obaj po ciężkim dniu zasnęli szybko i głęboko. Następnego dnia w zasadzie nic się nie działo. Był to jeden z tych lżejszych, pozbawionych problemów z wszechogarniającą technologią. Ani jedna przekładnia nie śmiała się zaciąć aby zakłócić spokój załogi. Podczas swobodnego płynięcia z wiatrem, dwójka mechaników jak zwykle stała na pomoście oparta o barierki. Doktora nie widzieli od wczoraj, ale w myśl swoich prostych, chłopskich rozumów uznali że chociaż mają go z głowy na dłużej. Doktora Al Sibal nienawidzili wszyscy na pokładzie. Uważał bowiem, iż skoro potrafi leczyć to powinno uważać się go za nadczłowieka którego de-facto należałoby nieco czcić. Pomimo tego, ludzie starali się szanować go tak jak tylko mogli najbardziej...bo musieli. Przyznać też mu trzeba było jedno - znał się na medycynie najlepiej z wszystkich lekarzy jakich widzieli. Było już południe, kiedy to na pomost wbiegł jeden ze strażników. Był cały spocony, a twarz miał zastygniętą w wyrazie przerażenia. -Wy dwaj! Ludzie, już na korytarz, nie wiedzą kto to zrobił, zobaczcie, gazu! Już, już!- krzyknął. -Zaraz, kto, co?- zaczął Adam, lecz strażnik siłą wywlókł go z pomostu na korytarz. Mateusz uznał wtedy iż lepiej będzie tam iść samemu. Tak też zrobił. Zobaczyli krew. Ślady szkarłatnej krwi, na metalowej podłodze wyglądającej jak czarna. Wyglądały jakby ktoś ciężko zraniony wlókł się po ziemi. -Nosz...co to znowu? Adam kucnął przy śladach, rozejrzał się, a następnie razem z Mateuszem pobiegli tam gdzie kierowały ich ślady. Podążali oni nimi, aż nie natrafili na drzwi do toalety. Otworzyli powoli. Do jednej z muszli klozetowych wepchnięto coś co wyglądało jak bezkształtna kupa mięsa, lecz po bliższych oględzinach okazało się resztkami człowieka. Wyglądały tak jakby ktoś zmiażdżył wszystkie kości nieszczęśnika, a następnie wrzucił go do turbiny samolotu. Nie dałoby się w tym prawie rozpoznać ani krzty człowieczeństwa, gdyby nie jeden szczegół. Twarz była nienaruszona, ale wykrzywiona. Obaj mężczyźni z trudem powstrzymywali wymioty. Do toalety wszedł za nimi kapitan straży. -Co tu się stało? Wy...wytłumaczcie się obaj, co to jest? Co to ma być? -Ja nie wiem, panie szefie. To już tak tu było, przyszedł strażnik i nam powiedział że...- próbował wytłumaczyć się Adam. Kapitan straży dotknął palcem małego mikrofonu przy swoim uchu, a następnie mruknął do niego: -Dajcie mi tu Al Sibala. Obaj mechanicy zaczęli się powoli wycofywać z miejsca zbrodni, ponownie w myśl swojej złotej zasady "to nie nasza sprawa". Minęło kilka dni. Nic się podczas nich nie wydarzyło, choć dało się czuć że coś wisi w powietrzu. Plejadiański dygnitarz domagał się podwojenia straży przy swojej kajucie, lecz prośbę tę odrzucono. Kapitan chciał rozluźnić atmosferę, non-stop powtarzając jakoby był to wypadek. Ofiarę zidentyfikowano jako jednego z inżynierów, Richtera Smitsa. Według analizy obrażeń został dosłownie rozpruty od środka, przez plecy. Wyglądało to tak jakby w jego kręgosłupie znajdowała się bomba, która to eksplodowała, rozrywając go na strzępy. Winę z początku chciano zrzucić na wybuch gazu, lecz wszyscy wiedzieli że to bzdura, zaś niektórzy wprost żądali aby przestać traktować ich jak dzieci. Adam i Mateusz pracowali właśnie w maszynowni, cali mokrzy od potu, skąpani w mgle obłoków pary, kiedy to podszedł do nich jeden z inżynierów. -Pomarangole, co wy sobie myślicie? Udajecie że coś robicie tylko po to żeby nie robić przy tych zaciętych drzwiach, co? -Ja-jakich zaciętych drzwiach?- spytał Mateusz, wcale nie udając zdziwienia. Jeszcze parę minut temu wszystkie drzwi w maszynowni były sprawne. -Tam są.- odparł inżynier, wskazując na drzwi najbliżej nich. Cała trójka skierowała się w ich stronę. Klamka była dziwnie, nienaturalnie ciepła. Adam szarpnął ją z całych sił i coś wypadło zza nich na podłogę, powodując iż wszyscy odskoczyli. Najbardziej obrzydliwy widok jaki widzieli w historii. To coś wyglądało jak szczur, ale było całkowicie łyse. Przednie łapki były nienaturalnie wydłużone, zaś z różnych miejsc na ciele wystawały poszczerbione zęby wielkości ołówków. Pyszczek był powykręcany, dwa języki dyndały z oczodołów. -Na rany Chrystusa, co to jest? Zabij to!- ryknął Adam, a następnie zmiażdżył stworzenie skrzynką na narzędzia. Szczur dosłownie rozpryskał się na kawałki, zmiażdżony metalem. Mateusz mógł przysiąc że kilka jego kawałków jeszcze przez chwilę niczym ślimaki pełzały po podłodze, aż całkowicie znieruchomiały. -Widziałeś to? Ja już nie mam siły, najpierw ten mięsny glut w rurze, potem trupy w kiblu a teraz to. Co tu się dzieje? To jakaś paranoja, no normalnie.- powiedział przerażony Mateusz. Do maszynowni zbiegł doktor Al Sibala. -Co tu się dzieje? Co to za ryki? Wy debile, co... I nagle urwał. Zobaczył bowiem resztki szczura. Podbiegł do nich, a następnie zakrył usta ręką. -O nie. Bez uprzedzenia włożył gumowe rękawice które wyjął z kieszeni swojego kombinezonu, a następnie zeskrobał pęsetą lepkie, pokryte krwią resztki stworzenia do hermetycznego worka. Wybiegł z maszynowni tak szybko jak pozwalały mu na to nogi, a cała trójka mężczyzn spojrzała po sobie ze zdziwieniem. Adam wzruszył ramionami, lecz Mateusz zaczął się niepokoić. Lekarzy na ogół nie przerażają martwe szczury, a wygląd spowodowałby u niego niewątpliwie tylko lekkie obrzydzenie, jako renomowany człowiek medycyny pracujący z masą paskudnych chorób, w tym i pozaziemskich widział zapewne gorsze rzeczy. Podczas gdy Adam wraz z inżynierem bez słowa wrócili do naprawiania niesprawnej maszynerii, Mateusz po cichu wymknął się z maszynowni i zaczął biec w kierunku gabinetu doktora. Im bliżej był, tym ciszej starał się iść. Aż w końcu dotarł do rozsuwanych drzwi z czerwonym krzyżem, przykucnął przy nich i zaczął nasłuchiwać. W środku ktoś ryczał. Nie krzyczał, ryczał. To był ryk wściekłości. Dwóch mężczyzn ryczało na siebie. -Powinniśmy ewakuować statek, rozumiesz?! Nie wiesz co to jest?! -Tak wiem, ale to jest zbyt ważna operacja! Mamy zostawić cały statek tutaj, z tym wszystkim co zebraliśmy? Nie ma mowy, brudasie! Co ty wiesz?! To byli doktor i kapitan. -Ty chamie, ty....nie możemy wrócić! Przejmie całą stację! -A zamknij się, weźmie się jakieś stroje hermetyczne i... -NA TO NIE MA LEKARSTWA, ROZUMIESZ?! Doktor wrzeszczał tak głośno, że Mateusz mógł poczuć jak zdziera się jego gardło. Kapitan wyszedł, na szczęście nie zauważając mechanika, kucającego przy drzwiach. Doktor również wyszedł, i pokazał mu środkowy palec. Następnie odwrócił się. Mateusz poczuł się jakby do żołądka wpadła mu bryła lodu. Lekarz był wyraźnie rozjuszony przez rozmowę z kapitanem. Pierś mu falowała, oczy miał wypełnione gniewem. -Co jest...mechanik? Co, ty podsłuchiwałeś? -No bo wiesz, ten szczur, my go znaleźliśmy jak wypadł ze składziku. -Cisza, nie tutaj. Pan kapitan sobie tego nie życzy. Właź do środka, wierzę że mogę ci ufać bo jako jedyny nie liżesz tyłka Syriańcom. Doktor oraz Mateusz weszli do gabinetu. Na zakrwawionym łóżku leżały resztki znalezione w toalecie, zaś mięsna fistuła oraz resztki szczura pływały w dziwnej, świecącej cieczy w pojemnikach. Mechanik usiadł na jednym z łóżek, zaś lekarz stanął przy oknie i powiedział: -To co tu się dzieje to kompletna masakra. Liczyłem że nigdy się z tym nie spotkam. Nigdy. Już pal sześć Ebolę, na to mamy przynajmniej lekarstwo. Tsk, Ebola przy tym to katar. Mam szczęście, że ja przynajmniej jestem naturalnie na to ścierwo uodporniony. Mateusz zaczął rozglądać się po gabinecie. -W fachu nazywamy to coś mięsem śmierci, szaraki wolą nazywać to nienawidzącym całunem. To jakaś pośrednia forma pomiędzy pasożytem a rozumnym stworzeniem. To małe, mikroskopijne stworzenia których jedynym celem jest wejście do ciała danej żywej istoty, a następnie przetworzenia jej na chodzącą maszynę wojenną poprzez manipulację kodu genetycznego oraz tkanek. Ten pasożyt wtapia się w organy, w kości, w mięso, mózg, i rusza tym jak jakąś plasteliną. A wiesz co jest najgorsze? Na to nie ma lekarstwa. Jedyne co można zrobić to tego pasożyta zamknąć w bardzo, ale to bardzo hermetycznym pojemniku. A rozmnaża się szybko, co pół godziny rozdziela ciało w którym jest na pół, i jedna z połówek rodzi zarodniki z których się rodzą nowe małe terrory. -Ale...kto to tu przyniósł? -Nie wiem, nie wiem- odparł doktor, obracając się w stronę mechanika. Jego twarz była spokojna -Ale wiesz co ci powiem? Można ich rozpoznać po mimice. Zainfekowani mają wściekłe twarze. Nazywamy ich pustakami, ponieważ w zasadzie ich umysł to teraz pusta muszla. -Zaraz...panie doktorze, chwileczkę. Pan powiedział że tego się nie da uleczyć, nie? A potem że jest pan uodporniony, tak? Lekarz uśmiechnął się w taki sposób że mechanika oblał zimny pot. -Jeszcze jak. W następnej chwili, doktor odskoczył. Nie odszedł, nie odbiegł, odskoczył. Zrobił akrobację z obrotem w powietrzu w tył. Nigdy czegoś takiego nie robił, mało tego, nie posiadał do tego predyspozycji. -Panie doktorze... Rozsuwane drzwi zamknęły się. Doktor zaczął się krztusić, a następnie wymiotować krwią. Mateusz wycofał się do jednego z rogów pokoju, trzymając w ręku klucz. Ciałem lekarza wstrząsnęły drgawki. Zaczął dygotać w kałuży własnej krwi i wymiocin jak ryba wyjęta z wody, aż nagle na jego plecach zaczął pojawiać się rosnący garb. -Na pomoc, na pomoc! Coś się dzieje! Straż!- krzyknął mechanik, podchodząc do drzwi i waląc w nie. Kiedy odwrócił się, zobaczył najgorszy widok jaki do tej pory widział. Skóra lekarza leżała na podłodze, a nad nią...stał on. Oskórowany, połączony ze skórą jelitem. Człowiek bez skóry. Z paru jego palców wyrastały mniejsze, a z jednej z rąk powoli zaczęła wyrastać trzecia. Twarz była cała pokryta dziąsłami i zębami wyrastającymi groteskowo z nosa, oczu oraz ust. Stwór ociekał krwią. Nie wiedząc co robić, Mateusz pochwycił z jednej z szafek fiolkę. Kiedy tylko przeczytał podpis "Kwas solny - nie dotykać", momentalnie cisnął nią w stwora który powoli zaczął ku niemu sunąć, wlokąc za sobą skórę z którą to był połączony jelitem. W miejscu w którym trafiła go fiolka z kwasem zaczęło odpadać mięso. Nie zatrzymało go to jednak i nadal pożądliwie człapał w kierunku mechanika. Wtedy to Mateusz wpadł na pewien plan. Złapał za wózek medyczny, dziękując Bogu za swoją siłę fizyczną, a następnie cisnął nim prosto w stworzenie. Rozerwało się ono na dwa kawałki z kakofonią obrzydliwego chrupania kości oraz dźwięku rwanego mięsa i organów wewnętrznych. Górna połowa wraz z wózkiem wypadła przez okno w otchłań nieba, które to wieczorową porą zrobiło się pomarańczowe. Dolna połowa, same nogi wraz z jelitem leżały bezwładnie na podłodze. Drzwi rozsunęły się, i wpadł przez nie kapitan straży. -Co tu się.... -Uciekajcie, uciekajcie! Do kapsuł ratunkowych, już! Mateusz wybiegł na korytarz, a następnie skierował się w stronę kajuty Adama i zaczął bębnić w jej drzwi. -Adam, uciekaj! Wstawaj, uciekaj! Do kapsuł ratunkowych! Drzwi otworzył Adam, przestraszony. Razem wyruszyli do najbliższej kapsuły, zamknęli ją, a ta wystrzeliła ich w głąb planety. Mechanicy spoglądali przez chwilę tylnym jej oknem na swój statek. Kilka innych kapsuł też wystrzeliło, z czego wiele po prostu spadło w otchłań poniżej, znikając w chmurach. Mateusz opuścił głowę w dół, myśląc sobie co teraz zrobią. Jeżeli nie natrafią na inny statek wydobywający żelazo, niechybnie zginą z pragnienia lub głodu. Cała załoga prawdopodobnie również zginęła, a poza Adamem nie ma się do nikogo zwrócić. Z rozmyślań wyrwał go jednak nagły dźwięk. Coś kaszlnęło. Kategoria:Science Fiction Kategoria:Opowiadania 2017 Kategoria:One-shot Kategoria:Wojti2000